flashgordonfandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 212: Ming the Merciless
Flash Gordon's Trip to Mars Synopsis Dr. Hans Zarkov throws the flask of chemicals just before it explodes. He and Flash Gordon are knocked unconscious by the blast, but when Tarnak checks on them he assumes they are dead and reports this to Ming. Flash and Zarkov come to and overpower Tarnak, forcing him to reveal where the Lethium antidote is. With Tarnak still his captive, Flash locates Dale Arden in an ante-room in the palace and administers the antidote, restoring her to normality. By now, though, Ming and Queen Azura have guessed that the trap must have failed. Azura uses her magic to transport herself to the room where Dale has been kept, and gets Tarnak to disarm Flash. Tarnak takes Dale to the throne room where he guards Zarkov, also captured. Azura speaks alone with Flash, whom she finds intriguing, wishing she had more like him in her army. She asks him what he would do after destroying the Nitron beam. Flash says he would return to the Earth in peace, which amuses the Martian queen. She takes him into the throne room where Ming awaits them with the other captives. Ming tells Flash that he will die for daring to defy him, but Azura wants Flash kept alive as she has other plans for him. Ming refuses to desist and then plays his trump card, showing Azura that he has the black sapphire, protecting him from her magic power. From now on, he tells her, she will answer to him. But as Ming gloats to the horrified Queen Azura, Flash catches him off guard and seizes the black sapphire. With Zarkov's aid, they take Ming and Azura prisoner at gunpoint. With Dale they intend to take their captives back to the Valley of Desolation but as they leave the palace via the light bridge, Ming escapes by jumping, using a Bat wing suit to glide safely to the ground. Flash and his friends usher Queen Azura aboard her private Stratosled and make for the Clay Kingdom. Ming orders the stratosled to be shot down, convincing the Martian soldiers that Azura's magic will keep her safe when in fact he knows full well that she is quite powerless. Flash drops word to Prince Barin and Happy, waiting in the Forest Kingdom, to meet them back at the Clay Kingdom. But then they see a bomber squadron pursuing them. One bomber peels off to attack Barin and Happy. Guessing they will soon be shot down before they reach the Clay Kingdom, Flash tells Zarkov to land the stratosled as they may stand a better chance of survival on the ground. Once down, they take shelter among the rocks as the bombers continue to pursue and attack. Azura makes a desperate dash for freedom. Flash runs after her, but both are now openly exposed when another bomb lands in close proximity to them. Recap card Flash captures Ming and Azura / and forces them to return with / him to the Clay Kingdom. Ming, suddenly unfolding his / bat wings, leaps from the / light bridge and escapes. He hurries back to the palace / and commands the bombing / squadron to stop Flash and Azura. Realizing their peril, Flash / and the Queen seek refuge / among the rocks. Trivia *Queen Azura walks into the laboratory and remarks that there seems to have been an explosion in there, yet everything looks tidy and in order. *The Airdrome Captain doesn't seem at all suspicious by the fact that 3 known enemies are shoving his Queen aboard her stratosled. *Barin and Happy are in the Forest Kingdom, but the model shot showing the stratosled supposedly flying over them appears to be in the Valley of Desolation, which is supposed to be a completely different area of Mars. Quotes *"You have troubled us for the last time, Earthman!" Gallery Category:Serials Chapters